A wide variety of content is available to users for access electronically. Access to this content may be provided by media device sources (“sources”) which send data representative of the content to media device sinks (“sinks”) for presentation. Sources may include set-top boxes, cable television receivers, digital versatile disk (“DVD”) players, and so forth. Sinks may include televisions, projection displays, audio systems, haptic output devices, recording or storage devices, and so forth.
Over time, users may change the sources and sinks which they use. Set-top boxes may be replaced, new televisions purchased, and so forth. Users have the expectation that when they connect the sources and the sinks, the devices will function properly. Occasionally connection of a source and a sink results in an adverse user experience, such as a black screen being presented on the television, audio pops and noise from an audio system, and so forth. These adverse user experiences are frustrating for users, and may result in costly consequences such as return of purchased devices, providing technical support to the user to remedy the situation, and so forth.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.